A Week of Bliss
by Ballet Obsessed
Summary: Sequel to "With Summer Comes Swimming", you don't have to read it to understand. Edward and Bella spend a romantic week together, with the requirement that Edward can't spend any money! Lots of fluff! Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**Bella: What's that?**_

_**Alice: It's a Bird!**_

_**Emmett: It's a Plane!**_

_**Edward: No, it's!... Ballet Obsessed flying around.**_

_**Me: Haha! Take that, suckas! Now I own **__**Twilight**__**!**_

_***The four vampires look at each other, then up at Ballet Obsessed**__*****_

_**Emmett: No you don't.**_

_**Me: Darn it!**_

_**Summary: Ballet Obsessed doesn't own **__**Twilight**__**. She also can't fly. She just likes to think she can.**_

_**Author's Note: So, this is kind of a sequel to my other story, "With Summer comes Swimming". You don't have to read it to understand what's going on here. This is Edward and Bella's romantic week together – with the requirement that Edward can't spend any money on her.**_

**Dancing in the Rain**

**BPOV**

I stared out through the car window into the pouring rain. We had just dropped off Alice, Jasper, Rose, and Emmett at the airport for their flights to their romantic week away. I was almost giddy with the thought of spending an entire week with alone Edward, as long as he stayed true to the promise that he wouldn't spend any money!

Carlisle and Esme had also decided to vacation away – Edward wouldn't tell me exactly where they were going, but he did mention something about an Island… _**(AN – Isle Esme!)**_

Pressing my hand against the window, I turned my wandering thoughts back to the rain. It fell heavily, like buckets of water were being thrown un-relentlessly down on us. A small smile played on the corners of my lips as I remembered how much I had hated the rain when I first arrived. Now it was comforting; a signal that Edward could be with me.

Edward squeezed my hand gently, pulling me out of my thoughts. He smiled that wonderful crooked smile at me, and I momentarily forgot that he was driving. Of course, it wasn't long before I let out a small shriek.

"Bella, love, it's ok. You know I can drive perfectly well."

I stuck out my tongue childishly and tried to pull my hand away. He refused to let go, his iron grip keeping my poor hand encased in his. As my frustration quickly ebbed away, I couldn't help but think just how much I would love to be that lucky little hand.

"Bella?" I was once again pulled out of my thoughts, and blushed slightly as I looked up to meet Edward's confused gaze, realizing I had been staring rather intently at my hand. "What are you thinking about?"

I looked down, embarrassed. "Nothing." I murmured.

He let the car roll to a stop before turning his full attention to me. I didn't even know where we were. I was too lost in his gaze.

"Bella…" he half-scolded, keeping me trapped in his piercing gaze. I sighed, looking down at our intertwined hands.

"I'm was just thinking about the rain. And how jealous I was of my hand at the moment." I mumbled, blushing a bright red.

There was a moment of silence; then a cold hand was under my chin, pushing my chin up so that his eyes could meet mine. A slightly smug smile alighted his perfect lips. He pressed those lips to mine for a second, then pulled away and smiled again.

"What about the rain?" He questioned curiously, playing gently with my fingers. I knew he was always so frustrated with not being able to read my mind, and that trying to understand me was often difficult.

"Just how I used to hate it. I used to resent the rain; loathing the fact that it was cold and a sign I wasn't in Phoenix anymore." I smiled shyly at my handsome vampire. "But now I love it. It's always so beautiful, and it means you can come out to play." We chuckled softly at my choice of words.

His eyes light up all of a sudden, and he quickly shifted the car's gears before pulling out and driving away. I was able to catch a small glimpse of my house disappearing behind the trees. Puzzled, I looked up at my dazzling vampire.

"Edward? Where are we going?"

"Somewhere." He smirked. "I had something planned for my first non-money day," he looked pointedly at me here, to which I responded with a cheerfully laugh. "But we'll have to do that later."

Knowing I was safe in my vampire's arms, or car, I settled back to watch more of the rain, Edward's thumb rubbing soothing circles over the back of my hand.

I must have dozed off, because I suddenly woke up in my fiancé's arms, a large black umbrella shielding us partly from the pouring rain. He also had a bright blue raincoat draped over one arm.

"Hmm?" I rubbed my eyes tiredly, trying to get up and move myself. Edward was having none of that, and instead kissed my forehead gently.

"Just hang on love." And we were off, flying through the trees at a break-neck speed. Smiling, I cuddled into Edward's chest, allowing myself to enjoy the sensation of going so fast.

When Edward finally stopped, he held me in one direction, refusing to let me turn around. Smiling, he kissed one of my hands softly before sliding the coat's sleeve over my arm; following his lips as he trailed kisses up my arm, behind my neck, and down the other side. I closed my eyes contently, elated at the feeling of Edward's lips through my sleeves.

Once he was assured that my raincoat was placed correctly, he finally allowed me to turn around. I gasped in surprise at the sight before my eyes.

We were once again in the meadow; only this time the rain created a mysterious, but still magical, feeling. Any flowers that were in bloom were bent slightly from the weight of the rain pouring down upon their gentle heads. Even the trees were partially weighted down by all the water, creating miniature water falls under numerous branches.

I turned to look at Edward, love and wonder shinning in my eyes. He smiled back softly, cupping my face in one of his hands. I put one of my hands over the one that was holding up the umbrella as he leaned down to kiss me.

The kiss was gentle; a way of speaking without words. I could feel every bit of his love for me through the kiss. It wasn't passionate and desperate, but rather very sweet and caring. It was a perfect kiss.

He broke away, allowing me a moment to catch my breath.

"It's so beautiful!" I said in wonder, allowing my eyes to quickly dart over the meadow before returning to my love.

"I'm glad you like it." He smiled brightly. "I used to love the rain when I was a child."

He looked out at the rain as a silence enveloped us. I looked up at him curiously; always wondering what little secrets I didn't know about Edward's human life.

Usually, I'm a rather calm and quiet person. I don't tend to go all crazy or hyper. But there must have been something in the rain, because I had a sudden urge to pull the umbrella away from Edward. So I did.

"What the…?" Edward gasped, actually surprised by my actions. I giggled at the look on his face.

"Oh, now you're going to get it!" He playfully growled, starting to pull the umbrella away from me. I tried to hang on to the handle for dear life, but should have known that I couldn't resist vampire strength.

The second I was no longer under the protection of the umbrella, I was soaking wet. My hair clung to my head and face, making it hard to see. If I hadn't been wearing the raincoat, I would have been soaked to the core.

Setting the umbrella down, Edward gently wiped my hair out of my face. He was about to lean in and kiss me when that mischievous feeling came back. Just before our lips met, I ducked and started running towards the center of the meadow. My laughter was ecstatic and carefree, accompanied by Edward's musical chuckles.

He eventually caught up with me, and gently swept me up in his arms, spinning me around in circles. I reached my arms out and let my head fall back, allowing the rain to pour onto my face.

After he put me down, Edward grabbed my hand and gently pulled me toward a small group of flowers. Bending down, he plucked a purely white daisy out of the ground and handed it to me with a bow.

"For you, my lady." I giggled at the seriousness in his voice.

"Why thank you kind sir." I replied, attempting a clumsy curtsy before taking the delicate flower in my hand. Tucking it behind my ear, I turned my head side to side.

"How does it look?" I asked, smiling. He smiled back.

"Lovely." He replied, leaning in closer to me. I quickly lost my train of thought as his sweet breath fanned over my face. My heartbeat sped up, almost more eager then my lips for him to kiss me.

"Simply lovely." He was whispering now, his lips just inches from mine. I was too dazzled to try and close the distance; putty in his cold hands.

"You know," he continued in a husky whisper. "I feel very jealous of that rain right now."

I was just able to gasp out a "Why?", my voice shaking slightly.

"Because it gets to be on your lips." He said simply, before finally crashing his lips onto mine.

This kiss was both passionate and sweet. There was still no desperation emitting off of his lips, but rather a sense of contentment and romance.

My hands once again found themselves in his luscious bronze hair. They wrapped around Edward's wet locks, trying to pull his head closer to mine. One of his hands was cupping my face, his thumb skating from my chin and up my cheek. The other hand wrapped around my waste, causing me to shiver slightly.

"Breathe, love." He chuckled after pulling away. I tried to obey and catch my breath, slightly dizzy from kissing my favorite vampire.

"Bella? Can I ask you something?" I looked up, surprised by the timid sound in his voice.

"Of course, Edward. What is it?"

He took a small step away from me, watching me carefully with his topaz eyes. Then he swept into a graceful bow, one hand extended towards me.

"May I have this dance?"

I bit my lip, afraid of what injuries I could inflict upon myself this time. But when I met Edward's pleading gaze, all worries seemed to melt away.

I smiled, and held out my raincoat like a dress while I _tried_ to once again curtsy back.

"I would be honored."

Edward smiled brightly, taking one of my hands in his and gently placing his other hand on my waist. I waited for him to start swaying back and forth, but instead he half-lifted me up to place my feet over his.

I laughed, leaning my head back into the rain, before Edward spun us away in a graceful waltz. I couldn't help but think back to the Prom, how it had been such a milestone in my relationship with Edward.

But now we were together, waltzing in a flower-filled meadow to the sound of rain falling gracefully from the sky. Edward's eyes met mine, and we both smiled.

It was one of those moments that no words needed to be exchanged. We were both blissfully happy, as if the rain had washed away every care and worry in the world. Until it was just Edward and I, dancing in the rain.

_**Author's Note: I just love writing cute fluff stories! They're so… cute! And fluffy!**_

_**I have an idea for what will happen over the next two days – but I desperately need ideas! What can Edward and Bella do for their romantic week – that doesn't cost any money?**_

_**Please review!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**To my amazingly fantabulous readers:**_

_**Wow. I'm always so depressed when authors drop off the face of the earth, and here I am, coming back from dropping off the face of the Earth! I am so terribly sorry. Life ran away with me for a bit, but this year I should have things a little more under control. I can't promise very constant updates, but I definitely won't disappear forever!**_

_**I'm currently working on the next chapter. It's still in the rough (very rough) stages, but I'm on break this week, so I'm hoping to get it up and definitely start on the others.**_

_**Also, any ideas for what Bella and Edward could do? I adore any and all possible ideas – thanks for those already suggested to me.**_

_**Thanks for not giving up on me just yet.**_

_**3 Ballet Obsessed**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**Ballet Obsessed: I'm back! Does this mean I get to own Twilight now?**_

_**Edward: Nope.**_

_**Ballet Obsessed: Darn it… Then can I own Disney?**_

_**Mickey Mouse: No way!**_

_**Summary: Ballet Obsessed doesn't own Twilight or Disney.**_

_**AN: So, here is my attempt at trying to continue my story. Hopefully I'm able to do as well (if not better) then my previous chapter(s). **_

**His Princess**

**BPOV**

Edward had said he'd had something planned yesterday, and now I was unbearably curious as to what it was. From the moment I had woken up in his arms, I had been pestering and begging him to at least give me a hint.

I even tried the whole "I won't kiss you until you tell me what you're planning" idea. Yeah, that only worked for five minutes. Honestly, when you have a Greek God starring deep into your eyes, his lips in a sweet, delicious pout, how can you say no?

Charlie was going out tonight with some of his friends, so he had said it was ok if I was out late. I didn't necessarily specify that I'd be at Edward's house, and he didn't ask. Maybe he just didn't want to know the details as to what his daughter would be doing with her fiancé. At least he had finally accepted the idea of us getting married, no matter how little he liked Edward.

"I'll come and pick you up at five, love." Edward had told me before leaving around three.

"Can't you just stay until it's time for your 'surprise'?" He may have been with me since the moment I had woken up, but even the smallest amount of time away from his way painful.

"I have to get everything ready." He kissed me quickly before I could _again_ demand what exactly he had planned. "The time will fly by, I promise."

He lied. I called my Mom, picked-up around my room, and even started a load of laundry, before giving up and slumping on the coach, disgruntled. Of course, the world didn't seem willing to let me pout, seeing as my phone suddenly went off.

"Hello?"

"Bella! Why aren't you getting ready?"

"Oh, hi Alice! I'm doing good, how's Paris?"

She huffed at me. "No time for sarcasm. There's a dress in your closet for tonight, you'll know which one. The make-up you'll need is in your drawer, and _please_ curl your hair!"

"Fine. Bye, Alice."

"You'll be beautiful, and you'll have so much fun!" She squealed and hung up the phone without bothering with a good-bye.

Deciding she was going to get me in that dress no matter what, even if it required running back from Paris to get me in it herself, I trudged up the stairs to go see what torture she had in store.

I had to admit, Alice had her moments. On a hanger in the front of my closet was a deep blue summer dress. The sleeves were slightly poufy, nothing too dramatic, but it reminded me of a Disney Princess dress. It synched at the waste, with a ribbon that tied in the back. The skirt itself fell down to a little below my knees. I slipped the dress on, not very surprised that it fit perfectly.

Now getting a little excited, I put on some make-up and lightly curled my hair. As I was leaving the bathroom, I stopped to get a good look at myself, and let out a small gasp. Once again, Alice knew exactly what to do, even when she wasn't here! The make-up was just how I usually liked it, light and natural. But the dress had a regal air to it, and my hair hung in cascading waves which added to the entire ensemble.

Edward rang the doorbell just as I got downstairs; he was always arriving at the perfect time. I blushed when he took a double take at me, his eyes widening in wonder. His arms wrapped around my waste, and he gazed at me lovingly.

"You, Bella, look absolutely stunning."

I blushed even brighter, if that was possible.

"Thanks! You look really nice too." He always did. He was wearing a light blue button-up top, and slightly worn jeans. Then again, he could be wearing nothing but a paper-bag and look runway worthy.

He scoffed, and gently pulled me out the door.

"Don't you want to see what I have planned?"

I nodded eagerly, and continued to pull _him_ to his car, Edward laughing at my unusual excitement.

The excitement bubbling inside me made me wonder if I was turning into a taller version of Alice. Edward had to keep teasingly tell me to call down, and I would simply reply that I would once we got there.

In no time at all, we had arrived at his house. He opened the door for me with a flourish, and led me inside.

Half afraid of another birthday party-type decoration set-up, I was pleasantly surprised when everything looked the same as it always did. Yet my curiosity continued to grow as we headed into his living room, and sat down on the couch. He disappeared for a moment, returning with a large bowl of popcorn and a can of soda. I smiled.

"Move night?" I asked.

"In a way." He winked, and settled back into the couch, me leaning into his side.

With just a push of a button, the lights dimmed and the television set turned on. It was static-y for a moment, like an old-fashioned movie. Then it flashed to life to show Emmett's smiling face. I heard Rosalie hiss him name, and the camera was quickly turned to a laughing Edward sitting on the couch. Composing himself, Edward smiled at the camera.

"Um, Hi, Bella." A voice "coughed" off-screen, and Edward gave an exasperated look to someone before turning back to the camera.

"Tonight, I wanted to treat you should be treated, like a Princess. Because you truly are a Princess to me."

I could sense the real Edward watching my face, gauging my reaction. I was just smiling, as always wondering how exactly he could belong to me.

"Say it Edward, say it!" I heard Alice fake-whisper in the background. Edward rolled his eyes and continued.

"You are, after all, the fairest of them all, the girl who's foot fits the slipper I found, she who I met once upon a dream and," he gave a pointed look at someone off camera, I assumed Alice, before smiling back at the camera. "The Beauty who tamed the Beast."

My smile grew wider and wider with each word he said. I turned to Edward excitedly.

"We're watching Disney movies?"

"If that's alright with you."

I squealed, and pulled him into a quick kiss.

"Of course! You just named all my favorites! Snow White, Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty, and Beauty and The Beast!"

"It's true, you know." He suddenly said, as if trying to rush the words out.

I glanced at him, confused.

"You are my princess."

I smiled as he gently pulled me in for another kiss.

This time it was him who deepened the kiss, as if he couldn't get enough of me at once. I could hear both of us gasping for breath and my heart seemed to grow wings and fly away from me at the speed of a hummingbird's wings. My fingers tangled in his hair, desperately trying to pull him closer to me. In response, one of his hands wrapped around my waist and held me tight while the other gently cradled my head, allowing our lips to crush tighter together.

Finally he pulled away, giving me a change to catch my breath. I sat in his embrace for a moment, both of us listening to my calming heart. He smiled that dazzling crooked smile, which made me have to kiss him all over again.

The second kiss was shorter, Edward pulling back again with a laugh.

"Shouldn't we start the movies before it gets too late to watch them?"

"Who said we had to watch them." I murmured, stealing another quick kiss. "Can't we just sit here for the evening?"

He allowed for one quick kiss before gently pushing me down and handing me the bowl of popcorn. Pouting, I grudgingly popped a piece in my mouth and turned to the television, Edward's arm wrapped protectively around me.

I hummed along with the first movie, Snow White, smiling as her wish was answered by the appearance of her handsome prince. Edward played with my hair as they sang their love with the Wicked Queen watching them enviously. Edward and I laughed at the comical animals cleaning the dwarf's house, and their return to find the beautiful princess hiding in their room. When the Prince kissed Snow White awake, Edward turned and kissed me also. I smiled, comparing how Edward coming into my life was like a handsome prince kissing me awake. My smile grew, trying to imagine the Cullen family as the seven dwarfs.

"What's so funny, love?"

"Trying to imagine your family as seven dwarfs."

He raised an eyebrow at me, and I laughed.

"You wanted to know what I was thinking, so I told you!"

Next was Cinderella. I smilingly compared the two evil stepsister's singing to Cinderella's, wondering how they didn't realize that singing wasn't quite their forte. The little mice and birds singingly helping their friend, the sweet fairy godmother, and the magical ball all made me smile. When I wondered if I could call Alice my fairy godmother with an equally amazing sense of style, I realized that she would never be caught in what the fairy godmother was wearing. Edward tried to sneak in another kiss when they found that the slipper fit Cinderella, but I teasingly pushed him away.

"You can't kiss me now, Cinderella and her Prince haven't even kissed yet!"

"But the prince has finally found his Bella!"

I laughed at his choice of words, but still refused to kiss him. That is, until the last scene, when the Prince and Cinderella rode away kissing in their carriage.

"_Now_ you can kiss me."

He smiled, and ended up having to pause the disc so that he could kiss me for a reasonable amount of time.

I admittedly almost started jumping up and down as Sleeping Beauty started up. I had always loved how they had taken so much of the music from the original Tchaikovsky score that had been written for the ballet _**(AN: Did any of you know that? Virtual cookies to everyone who did!)**_, and the animation was always so cool looking to me. Plus the story itself: the peasant girl who falls in love with the peasant boy, who find out they're both royalty, and have been engaged to be married since birth! I knew that had never happened at that time period, but it was always nice to hope so.

Edward got a special kick out of the Fairies attempts to make her dress without magic.

"Alice would kill herself if she saw what they made!"

I laughed too, imagining the look of horror on her angelic face if I ever tried to get away with wearing something like that.

He also had an opinion about Sleeping Beauty's dress color.

"If this was for you," He whispered in my ear. "I would definitely have chosen blue." Then he leaned down to kiss me, which I allowed this time, since what he had just said was so darn sweet! And, of course, he kissed me when Prince Phillip kissed his true love awake. Although, I don't think Prince Phillip was quite as passionate when he kissed Aurora as Edward was when he kissed me.

Last on the list of movies was Beauty and the Beast. I started bouncing up and down again when it started. Oh no, maybe I am turning into Alice!

"Sorry." I smiled at my Prince, seeing his confused and smiling face. "This is just my all-time favorite Disney movie! I used to watch it every single day when I was younger. I wanted to be just like Belle – only a little more reasonable about everything."

He smiled, kissed me quiet, and sat back again to watch the story unfold.

I was surprised by just how many parallels I could find in the movie to my life now. I was a different girl from everyone else, with my nose always in a book. Gaston could be any number of boys at my school, although I though Mike Newton fit the description best. I was also the only daughter of a single father who I would do anything for. All the magical objects at the Beast's house could be my new-found family who were always so kind and caring towards me.

And Edward? Well, he had been a little scary at first. But slowly I had seen him soften up, and turn into the handsome prince I knew today. He had saved me from so much, more then a pack of hungry wolves (which seemed to don James' and Victoria's faces). I owed everything to him.

Once the movie was finished, I told him about my comparison, which I felt rather smart about discovering, Edward just smiling the whole time. When I was finished, he pulled out a deep red rose from seemingly nowhere and held it out to me.

"Thank you for being the Princess who broke my spell, Bella."

I smiled at his heart-touching words, and threw myself into his arms, once again experiencing True Love's Kiss.

_**AN: Tada! There you go! Love it? Hate it? Let me know, just please be nice. I'll admit that I'm rather timid when it comes to my writing.**_

_**Also, I would LOVE any more ideas for what Bella and Edward could do.**_

_**Thanks!**_

_**~Ballet Obsessed**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**Ballet Obsessed: ***__**comes in skipping**__*****_

_**Alice: What are you doing?**_

_**Ballet Obsessed: Skipping!**_

_**Alice: …Why…?**_

_**Ballet Obsessed: Because I own Twilight!**_

_**Alice: No you don't…**_

_**Ballet Obsessed: oh… ***__**stops skipping* darn…**_

_**Summary: Ballet Obsessed doesn't own Twilight.**_

_**AN: I should get kudos points for writing this while I was sick.**_

_**All right, here's the third day. Enjoy!**_

**Sunset**

**BPOV**

I had always had a secret fascination with watching the sun set. The blend of majestic colors stretching across the sky as the source of life slowly sunk out of view. The feeling that, even though the day was coming to an end, it held the promise that there was another day, full of more opportunities ahead of us.

During one of his random questionings, Edward must have discovered my fascination with sunsets. However, since I barely remember half of what he asks me – since it felt so much like a psychiatrist questioning – I wasn't sure.

Edward and I had spent a pleasant day together, just one of those where we talked about everything and nothing. It was so nice, and simple, I had completely forgotten that this week was our "special" romantic week together.

It was sometime in the afternoon that he reminded me.

"Bella, would you be so kind as to go get ready for this evening?"

"Ready for what?"

"My romantic surprise?" He smiled at me, pulling me close to him.

"Oh! What's the plan for today?" I reached up, stealing a quick kiss.

"We are going on a hike."

I pulled back, giving him my 'are you kidding me?' look.

"Please, Bella? I promise it'll be a fully romantic and money-free experience."

"Edward!" I whined. "You know me! Klutz and hiking don't go well together."

He pulled me close again, his forehead pressed against mine. I closed my eyes, his scent suffocating my senses.

"Bella, love, did you really forget that I'm a _vampire_?" He growled softly, as if trying to prove a point. I giggled. "_And_ that I won't let anything hurt you; whether it be rock, or stone, or hanging branches."

"But…" He silenced me with a not-so-quick kiss, pulling back with a smile.

"Do you really want to miss out on what I have planned for a romantic evening?"

"I guess not… but only if there will be kissing."

He chuckled, gracing me with yet another not-so-quick kiss.

"Of course. Now, go get your hiking shoes."

I reluctantly ran up the stairs, sticking out my tongue in a very Emmett-like-way as I went.

Unlike the first hike we had taken together (to the meadow), Edward headed more in the direction of the coast. The sun was up, of which I had expressed my concern, but Edward assured me that there would be nothing to worry about.

He parked, and opened the door for me in his normally gentleman nature. I pouted at him, peering out into the forest skeptically.

"Come on Bella. It's not like the forest will bite."

"That's what you think."

He smirked, half-pulled me out of the car, and tried to kiss the fear out of me. He pulled away, looking questioningly into my eyes.

"You better hold my hand the entire time." I murmured. He chuckled, and led me into the forest.

We had just entered into the shadow of the trees when I realized that there was a path a few feet away, and we were not taking. I looked up at my fiancé.

"Do you have some intense fear of paths or something?" He looked at me questionably, noticed the path to the side, and started laughing.

"No, I think paths are nice. But true beauty is on the unbeaten path."

I smiled at his words, thinking how amazing Edward could be as a world-famous poet or something. I wondered how he would respond to the idea. The family didn't need the money, but if he wrote as an anonymous author, he could really write some amazing works.

Coming out of my thoughts, I took a better look at the scenery around us.

"Oh!" I let out a small gasp. Edward quickly turned to me.

"Bella? Are you ok?"

I nodded, still transfixed by the sight before my eyes.

"Look at how the sunlight comes through those trees. It's just…"

"Beautiful."

I smiled at him, nodding. Maybe this hiking thing wasn't such a terrible thing after all.

"I guess it's one of those things that you don't really appreciate until you're surrounded by it. When you really take the time to see it all, to wonder what makes it happen, and how we're so lucky to experience the moment."

"You, love, are simply incredible."

I looked up at his crooked smile. Once again, the view I was graced with was something to take my breath away. A small stream of sunlight was glittering off his skin, causing him to have the slightest of sparkles.

"Says the one who just took my breath away."

He smiled and swept me into his arms – again. I had the feeling that this was becoming a habit. Not that I minded in any way.

"You took my breath away long ago, it's about time I was able to do the same to you."

I chuckled, shaking my head.

"You need some more self-esteem, silly vampire."

"The day you admit you're the most beautiful creature I have ever laid eyes on."

I blushed – who wouldn't after being told something like that? It amazed me how much he really loved me. I had once doubted this, but now I knew without a doubt that he loved me; not for some shallow, stupid reason, but he loved the person I was and who I was trying everyday to be. Just how I loved him. True, his unbelievably good looks were a definite advantage. But it was who he was that made me truly fall in love with him. His soul – which I truly believed he had – was so pure and spectacular. It amazed me how beautiful he was, inside and out.

We walked on, still taking the time to notice all the beauty and wonder that was around us. I continued to think about how lucky I was to have such an amazing fiancé. Sometimes we talked, but mostly we were surrounded by a comfortable silence that matched the beauty around us.

It wasn't too hard to guess when we had arrived at the location. The forest suddenly ended, and Edward led me out into the sunlight. A few feet from the trees was a magnificent cliff. Looking over the edge, I could see the swirling ocean far below, the ocean crashing against the rocks with thunder and laced edges. I looked up at down the edge of the cliff, where there was no one in sight. Which probably explained why my vampire fiancé wasn't worried about standing next to me in the shining sunlight.

I turned to him, once again amazed by his simple and yet phenomenal self.

"What do you think?"

I smiled; surprised he even had to ask.

"It's beautiful. What more can be said? I love it."

We smiled at each other, caught up in the moment. Then he leaned down, catching my lips in a sensitive kiss. He pulled back with a smirk.

"I promised kissing, did I not?"

"You most certainly did. Get back here!"

He caught up my lips again, our passion connected at our lips and flowing through our bodies. All the beauty I knew was in his soul came out and danced on his lips, allowing me to drink in every bit of it.

It was when Edward kissed me that I was truly able to feel that beauty Edward was always insisting I had. Somehow, Edward kissing me like I was a priceless, porcelain doll pulled this beauty out of me and showed it for the world to see.

Edward pulled back with his crooked smile, looking as if he had read my thoughts while we had kissed, and had heard the revelation I had had about my internal beauty. Rather then say anything, he simply turned me around to look out over the ocean to the horizon.

The sun was just resting on the top of the ocean; appearing as if it was balancing on the edge of the world. It glowed like an orange globe, casting it's light on the water, the opposite of a shadow. Standing behind me, Edward's arms wrapped around my waist as I looked out over the water. I was at a lost for words, amazed how beautiful the sight before me was, and grateful for having such a caring boyfriend who would remember something so trivial, and then would do all he could to present such a phenomenal scene to me.

After the sun had completely submerged beneath the waves, I turned to Edward.

"Thank you." I said, my voice still breathy with awe.

"For what?"

"For this, for you, for everything." I smiled up at him.

He thought about my words for a moment, then smiled brightly back down at me.

"Thank you."

It was my turn to be slightly confused. "Not to be redundant, but for what?"

"Not to be redundant, but: for this, for you, for everything." I chuckled, and he smirked at his clever banter.

"I love you." He pulled me in for another kiss.

"Forget being redundant, I love you too." I pulled myself up to his lips, losing myself in the beauty of the moment.

_**AN: Teehee! I just had to add that last little bit with being "redundant", or else it would have driven me crazy with them repeating each other and not acknowledging it.**_

_**So… love it? Hate it? Want to burn me at stake, or make me your Queen? LOL – all reviews are always loved, but please be nice.**_

_**I want everyone's opinion. Would laying out in the meadow to watch the stars be too redundant, considering what they just did in this chapter? They wouldn't do this until later on in the week, but… redundancy is cute when Bella and Edward are saying cute things, but it can be annoying for the situation in a story. Let me know!**_

_**Also, any and all suggestions are still muchly needed and loved. **_

_**I'm getting some really great ideas for up-coming stories, but I want to finish this one first. Or else I'll abandon it forever, and it will come back one day to haunt me.**_

_**~Ballet Obsesses**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**I realized someone asked this question, which I never answered: this story is set between Eclipse and Breaking Dawn, during the summer.**_

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**Ballet Obsessed: Edward, if I let you spend money on Bella in this chapter, will**_

_**you let me own Twilight?**_

_**Edward: Yes.**_

_**Ballet Obsessed: Woohoo! **Writes a totally epic chapter, in which she allows**_

_**Edward to spend money on Bella****_

_**Ballet Obsessed: There you go! Now do I own Twilight?**_

_**Edward: Nope.**_

_**Ballet Obsessed: Curse You…**_

_**Summary: Edward is a Meany-head, and won't give me Twilight. Oh yeah, and I guess I just gave you a spoiler to the chapter.**_

_**AN: I'm cringing from all the death glares I can feel coming through the computer – I'm SSOOO sorry! I've just been so busy, I don't even have spare time to READ (my favorite thing ever), so writing was nearly impossible. But I have good news! In a small, community ballet company production, I was cast as Princess Aurora in their Sleeping Beauty! So, just be happy about that rather then mad at me! ;D**_

**Growth**

**BPOV**

It was one of those rare, sunny days in the dark land of Forks, and I was desperate to spend every second possible out and about in the glorious sunshine. True, I had come to love the rain and all the secret promises it held. But sometimes I just needed to soak in all that delicious Vitamin D.

Edward could tell my sudden obsession with the bright sunlight, seeing as how I was staring out the window every chance I got.

"Love?" He asked me for the umpteenth time. I sighed and turned to where he was sitting next to me on the couch. We had been curled up at his house, just talking. Yet I kept loosing my train of thought as I caught a ray of warmth through the window. He smiled, gently cupping my face with his hand.

"Are you ready for today's plans?"

I jumped up, smiling, and pulled him out the door with me, just knowing that it had to take place outside. He chuckled and followed me.

Having taken my time to soak in the warmth, I turned to him smiling.

"Alright, what's the plan?" I could feel the sun giving me energy that sometimes felt drained during cloudy days, and I desperately needed to enjoy it all while it lasted.

Edward simply smiled at me, pulling me close in a sudden movement that left me breathless. He leaned in, and I waited for the kiss that would wipe my mind clean and send me into that piece of paradise. Instead, he whispered gently in my ear.

"I love seeing you in the sun. Your joy blinds me more then the sun's brightness ever could."

He leaned his face against my skin, soaking in my own warmth. We both simultaneously sighed, simply enjoying the moment.

"Now," Edward pulled away from me, and pulled me to a pile of _something_ by the side of his house. "Let's get started. These flowers won't plant themselves, after all."

I laughed. "We're going to _plant flowers_ for a day of no-money-spending romance week?"

He beamed back at me. "Of course!"

I couldn't help it; I just had to kiss him.

"Ok then, let's go!"

Of course, Edward seemed to have just about everything one would ever need to plant a full-out garden. I had my suspicions that some of these supplies, and flowers, were a little _too_ new, but I decided to trust his word for it.

Once Edward was satisfied that I was all "suited up", he hesitantly pulled up one of the plastic-potted plants.

"Now… how exactly do we do this?"

I couldn't help but laugh at his cute, confused expression. And I stole another kiss, of course. It couldn't be helped!

"As terrible as she was at actually planting gardens, I did learn a thing or two from my Mom."

I showed him how deep to dig – he eventually gave up on using a shovel and just used his hands – how to carefully pull the plant from the plastic, and how to stick it back in the ground and cover up the edges. I myself was a little rusty, but remembered enough of the basics to figure out how to not kill them.

We managed to get a good system down for about five plants, but then the sunlight must have gotten to Edward's head. I watched amused as he carefully picked a petal off of the ground, and placed it delicately on the tip of my nose. He sat back on his heels, admiring his work. That is, until I blew it off with a loud huff.

"Bella, you looked so pretty!" He leaned in and kissed the tip of my nose. I just laughed, and we turned back to our work.

At least, we tried. Edward had laughed at me when I got a clump of mud on my glove, so I wiped it off on the tip of his nose. And, I guess, things just went downhill from there.

A few breathless minutes later, we sat back from our mud fight, gasping for breath. We were both covered in mud, head to foot. Edward had an especially dirty nose, which I had aimed for. I, on the other hand, had been viciously covered on the top of my head. I tried to brush it off, only to have Edward stop me.

"No, Bella, I like it!" I looked at him exasperated.

"How in the world could you like the look of me _covered_ in _mud_?"

He leaned in close again, causing my heartbeat to pick up it's beat.

"In this situation, most girls wouldn't dare even begin a 'mud fight'. They'd be too worried about their appearance to let themselves have _fun_!"

I smiled, easily picturing Jessica or Lauren refusing to even kneel to help plant a garden, let alone throw dirt at their boyfriend.

"But you, love, you're so natural. You don't try to be fake, but accept yourself for who you are. And that is just one of the many reasons why I love you so very much."

I smiled at his adorable cheesiness. Sure, most girls would scoff at this open display of affection that wasn't all manly and serious. But I loved it, and loved him for saying it.

Edward leaned in, and I let him softly kiss me. Just before he deepened it, after which I would lose all thought, I quickly pulled away, took a plant in both hands, and smashed it down (root-side first) on his head.

He must have seen it coming, for the amused expression on his face was hilarious. And, of course, the bright purple flower that was now popping out of his head only added to the hilarity of his expression.

I collapsed, laughing heartily. Edward just smiled at me for a moment, and then once again attacked me with light kisses and streaks of mud.

**1 year later (still BPOV)**

Edward and I had been married for almost a year now. The Volturi were gone, Nessie was growing happily, and life as a vampire with Edward was full of bliss.

I was absently shifting through some papers in Edward's old room – not looking for anything specific, just curious – when I came across a receipt. It was from Newton's Outfitters, but that wasn't what caught my eye. The contents of the receipt included two pairs of gardening gloves, small shovels, a watering can, a few dozen small flowers…

Edward entered the room, to find me staring at him grumpily. It was just a few seconds – an eternity in vampire time – for him to connect what was on the receipt, the time those items were purchased, and why I was suddenly so mad. He dashed out the door, me right on his heels.

"_Edward Anthony Mason Cullen! You are SO going to get it!"_

****Fin****

_**AN: So, did any if you actually read my Disclaimer? Because if you took the time to, you'd have gotten a little hint as to the end of this chapter… ;D I love being sneaky!**_

_**Any and all ideas are needed and loved! And appreciated!**_

_**Luvs *~*Ballet Obsessed*~***_


	6. Chapter 6

_**AN: I've finally discovered what Bella and Edward will do for the rest of the week! Then I can get start posting another story I'm working on. (Which actually has a plotline, rather then just fluff!)**_

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**Ballet Obsessed: Edward! Look what I have!**_

_**Edward: Yes, I know that's the paper with casting results from Sleeping Beauty.**_

_**Ballet Obsessed: Just read it!**_

_**Edward: "Princess Aurora, who gets to own Twilight."**_

_**Ballet Obsessed: VICTORY!**_

_**Edward: You wrote this in pencil…**_

_**Summary: Edward's too smart for his own good. And Ballet Obsessed doesn't own Twilight.**_

**Listening**

**BPOV**

It seemed that Edward was actually going to let me have a lazy day this summer. There had been no horrendous outfit for Alice to force upon me (I was taking advantage of only having to wear shorts and a t-shirt!), and so far we had just sat in Edward's room, cuddling and listening to music.

CD after CD was placed into his stereo, and we would just sit and listen to the songs. Sometimes Edward would hum along to the tune, sometimes he would tell me stories about the first time he heard the song, and sometimes we'd just laugh.

I listened with rapture to Edward's stories about a different time, a different world from my own. How the transition from records to CDs had been one of the strangest things to him, which is why he still couldn't get himself to put all his music on an iPod. About which songs could transport him to another world, making him forget the endless life he had been living alone. Those songs that he had bought simply because they were in at the time, no matter how much he loathed them.

"Then why did you buy them?" I used my voice for the first time in a while, curious now.

Edward smiled down at me and hugged me closer to him.

"I'm not entirely sure myself. Maybe it's my way to hold a piece of each time period that seems to be flying by. My life may be eternal, but there are times where I wish time would stop and I could just live there forever."

"Like now." I whispered. He didn't respond, burying his face in my hair as an agreement.

We had sat there for only a little when a new, upbeat song blasted out of the speakers. Edward's head whipped up, then he grinned at me. I gulped; knowing that mischievous glint in his eye could bring no good.

"Bella," he breathed. "Will you _please_ dance with me?"

I hesitated. He knew how I felt about dancing, and I was even less comfortable dancing to something upbeat and crazy. Yet there was something in Edward's eyes that compelled me to try this.

I nodded, quickly before I could change my mind again.

The grin that encompassed his face was so glorious that it took my breath away. He leaned in for a kiss that was full of his exuberant joy, and pulled me to my feet.

I tried to block out my nervousness by focusing on the silky sound of Edward's voice; teaching me old-fashioned dance moves and helping me glide across the floor with him. My ears were caressed by his musical voice, ranging from soft whispers to loud and boisterous laughter. I found that my own voice was kept quiet by my ears, desperate to not miss a syllable uttered from his lips.

Out of breath, I collapsed back on the bed, his laughter contagious and thrilling. He collapsed next to me, propped up on one elbow so that he could see me better.

"Thank you." He suddenly whispered when I had caught my breath. He hand gently brushed through my hair, and I closed my eyes in contentment.

"For what?"

"Well…" he hesitated, making me open my eyes and watch his face curiously. His face echoed what his voice held, an almost nervous feeling.

"I've never told anyone all those stories about my music. Sure, my family knows a few of them. But, there are most that not even Carlisle knows about. I've been holding them inside for so long now, it's nice to be able to share them with someone. And to know that you're actually listening, actually curious about what I have to say, makes me feel loved."

My heart thudded at his words, and I smiled up at him.

"Silly vampire," I kissed him softly. "Of course I love you."

"And I love you." He kissed me back, allowing it to slowly escalade into one that held passion and love that was undeniable between us. "But still, thank you for listening."

_**AN: I know that was a really short one, but its short and sweet! ;D Two more chapters, I'm REALLY excited for the last day of their romantic week!**_

_***~* Ballet Obsessed *~***_


	7. Chapter 7

_**AN: Just so you know, I realize at times that my Edward and Bella may seem a little OOC, as in "too happy". However, when you read the books, you find that they're constantly laughing and goofing off, you just don't hear details all the time. So, I prefer to think of them as a little goofy along with all the seriousness.**_

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**Emmett: Hey Ballet Obsessed! How are you feeling?**_

_**Ballet Obsessed: Terrible.**_

_**Emmett: Why?  
Ballet Obsessed: Because I don't own Twilight!**_

_**Emmett: Pfft, what are you talking about? Of course you own Twilight!**_

_**Ballet Obsessed: Really?**_

_**Emmett: Nah, I just felt like telling you that you do.**_

_**Ballet Obsessed: … you are a cruel Vampire…**_

_**Summary: Ballet Obsessed doesn't own Twilight. And she never will.**_

**Simple Love**

**BPOV**

"I know you're not the biggest fan of outdoor activities, but there is only so much we can do inside in compliance with the conditions of this week."

Edward had been very amused at my reaction that we were going to a _park_. For a _picnic._ Sure, it was very sweet. But I had never found eating food on the ground near a bunch of sweaty, screaming kids very appealing. Especially when I would be the only one eating. I still wasn't sure about how I felt with Edward watching me eat all the time. I felt impolite or something.

It was a cloudy day, somewhere between sun and rain that Edward assured would be perfect for us going out a bit more in public. He pulled up his Volvo to the only park in this small town, and opened my door for me. I stared up at him from my seat, maybe pouting a little. Or a lot…

"Bella." He sighed, a smile hiding in the corner of his lips. I raised an eyebrow at him, silently asking if we _really_ had to do this.

He answered by swiftly pulling me out of the car so that I was up against his chest, my feet barely touching the ground. His cool breath washed over my face as I shivered slightly. We both knew that this was all he really needed to do to convince me to comply with his plan. But that wouldn't be any fun, now would it?

"Bella." He whispered again, this time his voice full of love and gentleness. He gently kissed my forehead, letting his soft lips caress my skin. I used what little strength I had remaining to pull myself closer, never wanting to let go.

Done with playing, he allowed his lips to meet mine. I sighed as they connected, finally feeling like I was _whole_. Like a piece of me that had been missing was reconnected, putting me back together.

He pulled away before we got too far, seeing how we were in public and all. His crooked smile seemed to shine, infecting my own lips with a smile similarly exalted.

Setting me down on my own feet, he reached down to pick up the picnic basket and walk towards a patch of grass under a tree.

"Wait a second," I stopped for a moment. " When did you…?"

"Vampire." He whispered in my ear, kissing softly behind it.

"Oh yeah…" I breathlessly muttered, just loud enough that I knew he would hear it.

He chuckled and took my hand, once again leading me to his 'designated picnic spot'.

I had to laugh at his enthusiasm, because he literally had _everything_ you would need for a traditional picnic. The red and white checkered blanket, the old-fashioned basket full of sandwiches, some fruits, and even a canister of lemonade. He just smiled at me while he set everything up, than gracefully folded to a sitting position, patting the spot next to him.

I clumsily collapsed into him, allowing him to catch me against his chest. Once again we were lost in our own little bubble, starring into each other's eyes as if it was something we needed to do to live, like breathing. My heart beat erratically, our chests so close together that it seemed it was one heart beating in perfect time with each other.

He eventually set me back off of him, handing me one of his perfect sandwiches. Suddenly hungry, I eagerly took a bite. And, of course, it was absolutely perfect.

"Mmm! Edward, this is amazing!"

He grinned, elated at my simply happiness.

"I made it myself." He admitted almost shyly.

"Well, for one who doesn't eat, you sure do know how to put foods together."

We sat in silence while I ate, Edward busying himself by playing with my hair. Occasionally he would grab one of my hands and play with it as well, or just hold it to his face and close his eyes. Then I would become distracted from my eating and just stare at him. His love for me was always amazing. Yes, I knew he loved me, as much as I loved him. Yet it wasn't a complex love. It was simple and pure. His sweet gestures and comments to me were proof of this.

"You know," he spoke, breaking out silence. "I used to picnic with my human family all the time."

I smiled, knowing that this was not a hard memory for Edward, but one of joy. I could just see him, a 10-year old sitting between his parents, eagerly shoving food in his mouth and begging to go and play with the other kids.

"We would do it every Sunday." He continued, my hand still held against his cheek. "I thought those would be the best times of my life. But now, my life far out-shines anything I have ever experienced. And with you as my future wife…" now he played with my wedding ring, a small smile on his face. "It can only get better."

I beamed, blown away once again by him and everything about him. I used my hand to tilt up his face so that he was looking at me.

"I can't wait." I stated simply, than pulled him into a kiss.

We continued to participate in the best thing someone can do with their lips until Edward pulled me away and ordered me to keep eating. We laughed and joked as I snacked through whatever food I could, trying to resist when Edward kept pushing more on me.

Suddenly Edward sat up eagerly and looked at me with expectation.

"Bella." The excitement in his voice made me laugh, though I couldn't help but be cautious. "We have to go play on the jungle-gym."

My laughter turned to a groan and looked at him in exasperation.

"Edward, do I really need to spell this out for you? Bella, plus jungle-gym, equals _VERY_ bad idea!"

I had barely gotten my protest out when I found myself on my feet, being pulled towards the ominous brightly colored torture devices. I gave up trying to resist, knowing that he would have his way eventually.

There was no one else around, but I knew Edward didn't want to risk it. Or break anything, for that matter. So he zoomed across the monkey bars what seemed like a few hundred times, then turned to me. The smile on his face was similar to the mischievous little boys that were so cute, but you had to be wary of.

"Your turn!"

I sighed, knowing there was still no use fighting, and headed towards the little-ladder like someone condemned would walk to the hangman's noose. I peered up cautiously at the slick, death-trap bars, wondering how I would survive this ordeal.

The next thing I knew, cold hands were gripping my waist and hoisting me into the air. I gasped at the sudden movement.

"Bella, you can grab the bars now."

I looked up, realizing they were now within easy reach.

"Oh, right." I'm sure my face was bright red by now, but I had the excuse of looking up to keep it hidden from Edward.

I grabbed the bars quickly, and tried to get a good grip. However, how it was possible for someone to hold themselves up on these things was far beyond me.

"I'll keep a hold on you," Edward's musical voice wafted up to me, soothing my worries of how I was going to do this. "You just move along the bars."

I took a deep breath, and reached out for the next bar. Hanging on tightly, I moved my left hand to meet it. One down… a million more to go.

About halfway I started to feel a little more brave, and would do one hand per bar. I could even feel Edward's grip on me loosen just a bit, and I was still alive! Finally making it to the end, I dropped down into his arms.

"I did it!" I smiled, hugging him tightly. It may have been a simple thing, but I felt ecstatic and elated.

"Yes, you most certainly did." He leaned his forehead against mine, soaking in the simple happiness we were enjoying.

"Edward?" I finally broke the silence. "I'll race you to the swings!"

I took off, running as fast as humanly possible. I knew very well that he could beat me, but where was the fun in not trying?

Laughing with me, he ran at a human speed, catching me just before I reached my goal and swinging me into his arms. He finally let me get on my own feet, and I eagerly jumped into a swing. I may have not been the biggest fan of most playground activities, but swinging tended to be relatively safe.

I had expected him to swing next to me, but instead Edward insisted on pushing. Had it been Emmett, I would have been terrified. But of course I trusted Edward, with everything.

And so our day ended. Eventually it started to get dark, and I was shivering slightly in my jacket. We cleaned up our picnic equipment and headed back to the car. But just before getting in, Edward stopped me.

"Bella, have I told you 'I love you' today?"

"Other than just barely?" I giggled, and he rolled his eyes with a smile.

"I love you, Bella."

"And I love you, Edward."

Once again I was wrapped in bliss, feeling more complete then I ever had in my entire life. Our love may have been simple, but it was the only thing I knew to be completely true.

**Fin**

_**Tada! One more chappy, then I'm ganna officially get started on my next story! I'm really excited for this next chapter; I've been planning it out since I started this story!**_

_***~*Ballet Obsessed*~***_


	8. Chapter 8

_**An: Final chappy! Thanks to all my fantabulous readers who've been with me through this journey, I love you all! Mwah! ;D**_

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**Ballet Obsessed: **crying hysterically****_

_**Jasper: Why so sad?**_

_**Ballet Obsessed: I… don't… own… Twilight…**_

_**Jasper: **focuses intensely****_

_**Ballet Obsessed: **starts dancing and laughing** I don't own Twilight!**_

_**Jasper: **smiles****_

_**Ballet Obsessed: Hey! Stay away from my feelings, Vamp!**_

_**Summary: No matter what the mood, Ballet Obsessed doesn't own Twilight.**_

**Scavenger Hunt**

**BPOV**

"Edward?"

Normally I woke up in his arms, blissful and sweet. Even when he was gone hunting, he found a way to be there when I woke up. Always. So I couldn't help but panic when he wasn't there.

My heart was thudding rapidly as I sat up and scanned the room, wondering if I should be fearful of a dark creature lurking in a corner.

"Edward?"

Still nothing. No sound, no movement. Not that it meant nothing was there. I knew vampires too well to expect anything else. Yet surely a crazed vampire would have shown itself by now…

I closed my eyes, trying to get a hold on my frantic heart-beat. I'm sure I was overreacting, and Edward would have a good laugh when he got back. He was probably off preparing something over extravagant for today.

I had finally gotten my heart to slow when I felt a pair of icy lips caress my forehead, and something being slipped into my hand. My eyes flew open, and I jumped to my feet, expecting to see Edward laughing at me from the rocking chair. But he was already gone, whisked away in a whirlwind.

"Curse vampire speed…" I mumbled to myself, than looked down at what was now clenched in my hand.

I was a small slip of paper, and I recognized Edward's perfect handwriting. Eagerly, I smoothed out the paper and soaked in the words.

_Good morning love,_

_I'm sorry for the scare you had this morning, but I promise it's all part of today's plan._

_Just follow the trail._

_Edward_

I read the note a few times over, letting it soak in. Then, figuring out what he had planned, I groaned.

"Really, Edward?" I knew he could hear me, whether or not he replied. "A scavenger hunt?"

There was no reply, though I could just imagine Edward sitting on my roof, chuckling silently to himself at my stubbornness. Deciding that he was going to have his way eventually, I grudgingly prepared for what I felt would be a long day, keeping my eyes out for this "trail".

I eventually found the trail outside my front door. And it was a perfectly Edward-esque overly extravagant. The petals were beautiful, but I certainly didn't feel like I was special enough to even walk on these precious pieces of nature.

The trail led to his Volvo, where I found the key already in the ignition. I sighed.

"Stupid, shiny Volvo owner." I muttered to myself, than grudgingly got in.

The smell is what hit me first. A bundle of white freesias were resting gently on the passenger seat, another piece of paper resting on top of them. I gently lifted them to my face, inhaling the beautiful and sweet scent. Smiling despite my slight displeasure at the whole event, I carefully unfolded the piece of paper.

_Day 1_

_You are the joy of my life,_

_Who can turn any rainy day into one of perfect bliss._

_Where were we on Day 2?_

I smiled to myself, the memory of that time in the rain still very clear in my memory. The rain had always reminded me of Edward, but now I especially associated it with our spontaneous joy.

Starting to realize his plan, I started up the car and headed for his house; where we had watched the Disney movies.

It was eerie pulling up to the giant Mansion with the knowledge that there wasn't anyone around, even though I had the distinct feeling that Edward was watching my every step. I was almost tempted to trip on purpose to get him to come out, but decided to just play along to make him happy.

I followed the new trail of petals from the driveway to where the couch was. Resting elegantly on a pillow was a bouquet of brilliant red roses and another note. Once again, I smiled at the memory the roses brought. They were exactly like the one Edward had given me after watching the Disney movies.

_Day 2_

_With True Love's Kiss,_

_My spell did break._

_Thank you for being the Beauty who tamed the Beast._

_Go out the back for a hint of Day 3._

I didn't have to go far to find the next trail of petals that led to the forest line in their backyard. Leaning against a tree was yet another bouquet, this one of bright sunflowers, and another note. I laughed at his clever choice of flowers, remembering once again the brilliant sunset.

_Day 3_

_As much as I love the warmth of the sun,_

_I crave no kisses more then the ones from your lips._

_Do you remember Day 4?_

This note made me blush slightly. I had always loved kissing Edward, obviously. He very well knew that I would never stop if air wasn't such a necessity for my frail human body. Yet it was almost thrilling to find that he felt similar to my almost obsessive need.

I obediently followed the next trail around the house to the front where just a few days ago we had planted those elegant flowers in Esme's garden. I very well remembered our little mud-fight, and the conversations that had accompanied it.

Amidst the budding plants that, I was proud to say, were appearing to grow strongly, was another bouquet. This one was of sweet and simple daisies. I now had quite the handful of bouquets, and was pleased to find that the daisies were also by a small basket. Careful not to crush the elegant flowers, I laid them all in the basket, then opened the next note.

_Day 4_

_The world's definition of pretty,_

_Is eclipsed by your natural beauty._

_Our Favorite place to rest is next on the list._

"Edward sure does have a way with words." I murmured to myself. How he knew to make me feel like I really was beautiful was something beyond me, but I was grateful for his constant love and support.

As for the next clue, it was a good thing he was going in order of the week, or else it would have taken me quite a while to realize he meant his room.

This bouquet was noticeably smaller then the others, but just as beautiful. It was a cluster of blue and white periwinkles; the type of flowers young children tended to gather in their eager hands. I remembered a story he had told me when we were last here, about how his Mother had loved to receive any flower he could pick for her.

_Day 5_

_Listening to my every word,_

_I feel like the luckiest man alive._

_Are you feeling hungry, love?_

Hungry? Here I was, following along with his silly game, and he randomly asks if I'm _hungry?_ I sighed, always amazed by his overly protective ways.

However, I _was_ starting to feel a little hungry, so I clamored downstairs to his kitchen, wondering where the trail would continue.

Apparently I had misunderstood the note, because hunger _was_ the next clue. Next to one of his very delicious sandwiches lay another bouquet of sweet-smelling tulips. This bunching had two notes, which I admit made me curious.

_Love,_

_Eat first._

I laughed out-loud at Edward's worry, but decided I could yell at him for worrying too much when I was yelling at him over this silly scavenger-hunt. I couldn't let him know I actually thought it was fun; he might decide to do this again!

Adding the last bouquet to my basket, I opened the last note.

_Day 6_

_A sandwich is like our love,_

_Simple but (according to you) simply delicious._

_Your journey ends where_

_The Lion fell in love with the Lamb._

I smiled eagerly, ready to get back to Edward, who I was already aching for. I quickly rushed out to the Volvo and drove to the well-known location of our first shared kiss.

It wasn't until I got there that I remembered I didn't know exactly how to get to the meadow by myself. Sure, I had done so once during those terrible months without Edward, but that had taken weeks to figure out.

Of course, I shouldn't have worried. Edward had laid a very thick path of various petals that began at the edge of the forest and wove through the dark trees.

Confident Edward wouldn't let me get hurt, I started my trek to the meadow. I could tell Edward had been especially careful, making sure the "path" was clear of any rocks or branches that could trip me.

It was just when I was beginning to worry that the line of trees finally broke, revealing the brightly lit meadow.

In the center, waiting patiently, was Edward.

I smiled, rushing into his arms. He swooped me up, pressing me tightly to him.

"Hello Bella." He laughed, smoothing my hair with one of his hands.

"I missed you." I admitted quickly, glancing up at him.

He smiled gently, and leaned down to kiss me gently.

"I missed you too."

"Am I done with the scavenger hunt now?" I partially wined, hoping I could just spend the rest of the day in Edward's arms.

"Let me see if you found everything." I scoffed at his over seriousness, which he replied to with a crooked smile. Then he gently took my basket and pretended to seriously examine the contents.

"You're missing one." He announced once his 'evaluation' was through.

"What? No I'm not! I found them all!"

Edward smiled, ignoring my outburst, and slyly handed me a last slip of paper.

_Though it no longer beats, I still have a heart._

Confused, I looked up at him. He just smiled, and pulled a small envelope out of his shirt pocket. I gave him a skeptic look before opening the last part of his little game.

_Bella,_

_Today may be Day 7 of this week,_

_But it's only one day of Eternity with you._

_Edward_

_PS – before you ask, I didn't spend a dime. _

_It's a hand-me-down._

Tears pricked my eyes at his overly sweet words. How could I have ever asked for a better man? I had always had a feeling Edward was _the one_, and soon we would be able to spend all of eternity together.

Realizing the envelope wasn't empty, I poured the contents into my hand and let out a small gasp. It was a delicate golden chain, on which was a small pendant of a bouquet of flowers. I squinted at the exquisite detail, stunned by the glittering jewels and bright hue.

"It was my Mother's." I was tugged out of my fascinated starting by his smooth voice, and looked up into his soft eyes. "She had always loved flowers."

He carefully placed it around my neck, where I felt it's gentle weight just below my collarbone. I turned to my true love, tears still pricking the corners of my eyes.

"I love you, Edward."

"I love you too, Bella." He kissed me again. Blissful, soft, and sweet.

"Forever."

**Fin**

_**Aawww, it's over! **__****tear** Thanks again to everyone for reading this!**_

_**Work has already begun on my next story! It's a Seth imprint story, so it'll have more of a plotline than actual fluff.**_

_**In fact, because I love you so much, here's a teaser of "Once Upon a Dream":**_

I squinted at my surroundings, thoroughly confused. I had just been tap-dancing with a bunch of penguins, and here I was in the middle of a forest. Sighing, I slumped down, only to realize I was on a freaking horse.

"Why do my dreams never make any sense?" I mumbled to myself. That's when I heard it: a gentle music wafting through the air. The tune was somewhat familiar, so I spurred the horse so as to follow the sound.

I dismounted, and realized what I was wearing. It was some sort of old-fashioned get-up, with a weird sort of jacket and pants that were _way_ too tight for my comfort.

"Could I at least dress comfortably in my dreams?"

The music rose in a grand crescendo, and my curiosity took over my irritation. Peeking through the trees, I saw a beautiful girl. She had long, golden hair that hung down her back in soft curls, swirling and moving as she moved. She was wearing a soft, flowing dress, and was dancing cheerfully through the grass. I stood still, mesmerized by her beauty.

Continually pulled by her, I moved out into the clearing and joined her dance. For a minute, we moved together in harmony, and I felt happy, peaceful. Her face seemed to be blurred, but I could tell enough that she was beautiful.

Then my vision cleared, and for a snap-second, her eyes met mine. Her eyes were a light brown with a sky-blue ring on the outside. They sparkled, a dimple appearing in each cheek as she smiled.

And just like that, she was gone.

_**There you go! Keep your eyes open for my story! ;D**_

_***~*Ballet Obsessed*~***_


End file.
